Jen
Jen, labeled the Lippy Fashionista was a houseguest on Total Drama Big Brother 2, and Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars. Known for playing a strong game in the beginning and being a immediate contender. Jen quickly formed a close showmance with Justin, (dubbed "Jenstin") and managed to get him farther. Despite being a contender, her paranoia about the other girls in her alliance the Black Widow Brigade, ultimately sacrificed her game after she was taken out after being dubbed unloyal. After being voted in by the audience, Jen made her way into the house. Immediately being seen as the gossip and flirt. She and Tom often carried on about how the other houseguests were lame and etc. She also had a fierce rivalry with Amy, Justin, and overall, The Friendship. After finally having enough, she flipped to the minority The Chic Couture and her and Tom became the leaders of the alliance. Soon as jury came, her friends and allies started going one by one, with Jen finding herself on the outs. Jen went crazy, as far too flipping Amy's mattress. She eventually made up with former showmance Justin, and after being nominated 2 weeks in a row, she finally stumbled into the majority. She was later backdoored by close ally Beth. She later voted for Alejandro to win in the finale, in the finale she also was granted the Fan Favorite award. Because of her sassy demeanor and overall being a fun presence, Jen is one of the most popular Total Drama Big Brother houseguests ever. Biography Total Drama Big Brother 2 A glamorous fashion blogger from New York City, Jen plans on bring her wits, charm, and attitude to the Total Drama Big Brother house! Jen considers herself sweet and sassy with a tinge of snark. She's a huge fashionista and loves to dress up and have some fun. In the Total Drama Big Brother house, she wants to play both sides and make big moves as soon as she gets in there. Including making a all girls alliance and targeting the biggest threats when need be. She also thinks a showmance wouldn't bother. Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars After playing too hard too fast, Jen knows she has to change her game. This time she has her BGFFF (best gay fashion friend forever) to hang out with! Still keeping up with her fashion and other stuff, Jen wants to try and do her best to not get caught in too much drama, but she can still be a little catty. Jen's plan this season is to go with her heart and be more calculated with her strategy. Total Drama Big Brother 2 Jen entered the house and was immediately looped in the Black Widow Brigade and also worked with Kelly to help her evict Topher whom she wanted evicted after she felt she lost his loyalty. During week 2, she made a showmance with Justin which the houseguest and the fans dubbed "Jenstin". She later found a key planted by Danielle, which lead to the Wo-Man Cave and it became a hang out place for her and her alliance. Following the second HOH competition, she soon came into power and set her sights on the previous HOH, Kelly, despite working with her the first week. Despite her hesitant alliance, she managed to nominate two pawns, Jasmine and Anne Maria. Following the Veto competition, her plan went full circle and she managed to nominate Kelly and successfully backdoor her. During this week, she and Justin got increasingly close, to the ire of Zokiesha. In the third week, her ally Zokiesha won all the power and nominated Justin initially, but after some determined manipulation, Jen convinced her to veto Justin and keep her showmance in tact. Because of her close loyalty to Justin, her alliance members started being concerned whether she was someone they'd be able to trust. Week 4 came and her best friend, Miles won HOH and nominated the boys. Jen soon decided that it was time to weaken Jasmine who had been floating with her showmance Shawn, so she used the veto on Lightning and Shawn was nominated in his place, and she successfully evicted him. The double eviction went as planned with her showmance winning HOH and having the final nominations of Jasmine and Anne Maria. Despite Jen desperately campaigning against Jasmine, it failed and Anne Maria was sent home. The following week Lightning won HOH, who she's on good terms with. But either way, her alliance was in danger and it ended up with Izzy who was her close friend, and Jasmine on the block. And once again, her plan to eliminate Jasmine failed as Izzy was evicted. Jen soon came to realize that maybe her allies weren't 100% with her. After Sadie won HOH, she was betrayed by Miles in the HOH competition. Following this, Miles betrayed her again by using the Diamond Power of Veto to nominate her against her showmance Justin. After a tragic and emotional goodbye to Justin, she was evicted. At the finale, finding that Justin was not actually interested in a relationship with her, she betrayed him and voted for Sadie in retaliation. Voting History HOH History Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars Voting History HOH History Category:10th Place Category:Females Category:Total Drama Big Brother 2 Category:Houseguests Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Total Drama Big Brother 2 Jury Members Category:Jury Members Category:All-Star Canditates Category:Superfans